Love and Hatred
by NeverInUrWildestDreams
Summary: It supposed to be rainbows and unicorns and kids when they got married but no,not for someone who had an arrange marriage. Definitely not.Will it workout for them?when for her,he's an enemy..while for him,let's just say it's his biggest secret...AU.
1. Introduction

**A/N**:** Hey i'm just new in this site and this is my first time to make a is not my mother-tongue so expects grammatical errors and maybe some spelling too**

* * *

He taps his fingers on the table,his right hand supporting his chin,getting more and more irritated that it's taking the board's decision this long.

All they have to do is pick his proposal and everything is settled,he can eat his lunch and go back to his office.

But then Fate has another plan and that is to sit here waiting for the decision while he's stuck with her.

Yes with her. His wife for a year now, Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster. He doesn't know why but he's used in calling her, wife...

_'that's because it irritates her'_ he smirked mentally

He glances at her through the corner of his eyes. While he's grumpily waiting, it seems that his wife is taking it just fine. She's seated just beside him, looking at her phone. She,also,had sent her her competitiveness irked him,but it makes him more enthusiastic...

With her he knew that he will never be bored,nope,never,though he acts like a kid ,he mentally chuckle.

His eyes took notice of her appearance,she's wearing a black pencil cut skirt that stops above her knees,which give him access to see her long creamy legs,his eyes wander up to her upper body,she's wearing a simple white sleeveless blouse that she tucked in,giving emphasis on her flat stomach and not to mention her breasts,that wanted to be release in its confinement,her hair is up in a ponytail with a butterfly clip securing some fringes,giving him a full view of her creamy neck that wanted to be tasted and marked,and then he looks at her small face,he looks at her plump pink lips,up to her cute up-turned nose her pale smooth skin that is now tinted with pink hue on her cheeks and yes her big baby blue innocent questioning eyes...

questioning eyes?

"is there something wrong with my face?huh?Fullbuster?"she asked desperately trying to wipe the unnecessary thing on her face.

he chuckled,ignoring the fact that she called him on his surname,hasn't she realized she's a Fullbuster too? "no..no"

she quickly pouted at him and folded her arms under her breast making it look even bigger now,making it harder for Gray to take his eyes away from them.

"so after finding nothing for entertainment?,you look at me and make fun of me" she glared at him

he sits straight and shrugged,mentally laughing at his perverse action. Good thing,she hasn't noticed it yet. "you can say that"

she smiles at him so sweetly,he almost forget that their having an argument,he can feel himself blushing,and cursed himself "i'm sure once they pick my proposal,your fun will die down"

he almost forget to make a retort at her because his heart is busy beating so fast,and he's trying his best to cool his face down. He clears his throat before... "nonsense,you know that my proposal is the one they will pick" he boastly remarked,looking away from her,trying to make his heart beat normal. It always happen,whenever she's around,whenever she smiles at him,whenever she laughs...

Juvia tried to keep a straight face,though inside she wants to pummel him. "oh really now,you should be informed that once they leave that room..."she said pointing at the opposite room"your ego will be wounded"

"now now,my dear _wife..._"he heard a groan and a"don't call me that" from her,he continues "as much as i want you happy.." she rolls her eyes on that

"but you know that,that will never happen"

before she can retort the door burst open,startling the couple. In instant both of them are standing,signs of an argument almost forgotten.._.almost_  
**...**

Juvia looks at her father and father-in-law as they shake hands with Gray,her husband. Gray looks at her,confused as to why they didn't take Juvia's hand for a shake.

"Congratulations,Gray,as always you're unpredictable" Juvia's father said and patted his arm. And he turns his attention to his daughter,he hugged her and whispered "great job dear" and kissed her forehead.

Gray's father,already at the door,smiling at them,both the elder gentlemen left the Gray and Juvia,once again,alone.

"now what was that about whose ego's getting wounded here?" he said,while looking at her,smirking.

"look this is just your lucky day,it's just that the one who judged our work are men,of course their on your side" she said while putting her things in her bag.

"huh..even if it's not, i know they'll pick mine"

that made Juvia look at him."and what made you think of that?"

He take a step forward,and another,unconsciously,making her take a step backwards,she really looks troubled,and he can't help but smirk at her reaction.

Juvia let out a gasp when her back hit the wall.  
_how did i get here?_

She tried to look for another way out when suddenly Gray put his hands on the side of her head,caging her completely. Juvia tried to look at anything but at him. She can feel her face gets hotter as he lean down at her. His face is _so close_ that she can see how perfect his nose is,_so close_ that she can smell his perfume,_so close _that she can feel his breath touch her face,_so close _that with a push their lips will touch. And right now it doesn't help that her heart is hammering inside her chest. He's getting closer and closer,she just close her eyes and...

Gray can't help but be mezmerized by her beauty. He gulps as his eyes travels on her lips. Oh,how he wanted to kiss her...

instead..

"you know that i'm better than you"he whispered huskily. His breath tickling Juvia's ear,making her shudder,in a good way. "and i can also use my charms"

With that Juvia was snapped back at her reverie,she remembers their argument. She's mad...really mad..

She pushed him,with all her strength,though he only stumbles just a little. She dabs her finger at his chest

"you,insolent fool!,do really think that all women will fall for your charms huh?!" she dabs her finger at his chest,that Gray swears that it will leave a bruise,shock is written on his face

"do you really think that all women will fall on their knees and worship you,huh?!" Her face is so red because of the rage she's feeling. Gray stumbles again when Juvia,once again dabs her finger at him,making him gulp and flinch...a bit..

"look,not every women will fall for your charms and graces,not every women is that easy to get...not everyone will fall in love with you"

Before Gray can utter another word, she's already at the door,and with a last glance at him she gave him her super scary glare..which he thought is so _adorable_

"remember that..._Gray-sama"_ she whispers the last part to herself and left the room.

as to Gray he is left in the room with a shock and his mouth hanging open..

Despite of what she says he can't help but smile..

yep, with her, he will never be _bored._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Hello thanks for those who reviewed and followed my story,i really appreciate it and i can't help but squeal when i saw that someone reviewed my story.

About the mother-tongue thingy, i know that is what it's called ,though now u mentioned it, it does sounds disgusting.

About Juvia,She's out of her character here,well there's a reason behind that.

You'll meet some of the other characters in the story.

Sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling errors. I'm typing this in my phone then transfers it in my acct.

sorry for the long wait,it's just that i'm having trouble using this site, i don't know how to put the next chapter and i'm worried that some words might be missing, like the first chapter, i edited it like so many times, but then i found out how, soo i'm updating.

oh..i almost forgot **i don't own Fairy Tail**, because if I do, I'll make every guy in love with Juvia so that Gray will have a lot of rivals,and it will be Love at first sight for Gray.

Enough with my ramblings here's the chapter.

Chapter 1

Gray Fullbuster. The CEO of the most famous Engineering firm in Magnolia, The F&L Group of Companies. Last year the Fullbusters Corporation emerged with the Lockser's Corporation, another engineering firm,their former rival, thus arriving to the new name of the company,under new management and staffs, The F&L Group of Companies.

The reason why the 28 year-old handsome gentleman is married to Juvia Lockser. His wife is the sole heiress of their company,the one who should be handling the Lockser's Corp. It was said that the emersion is to make the two companies appease with each other,making them unbeatable.

The proposal that he sent was a step for him to be promoted to be the president of the company. The place,his wife is yearning for. The reason she's working herself non-stop. She,also,was nominated to be the President, thus making them competitors.

Gray is still inside the boardroom. His eyes is fixed on the door,from where Juvia left,hoping that she'll come back. He knew that their marriage is for Business purposes but then he can't help but wish that his wife will show him some concern...just a little bit...

All she's thinking is to be the New President of F&L group of Companies.

He can't help but smile sadly. He knew that she's mad at him. And after what happened, he contemplated that she hates him even more. He unconciously caress his chest,and grimaced,it's still stings.

'_hell,she has one strong of a finger'_

He take a glimpse of his watch,stand up and straighten his suit. He can feel his stomach grumbling. It took two hours for the gentlemen to make a decision,thus making them skip their lunch.

Before he knew it he's infront of Juvia's office. He was about to open the door,not even minding to knock,when her secretary called him.

He turned to face her "what?",his voice coming out a little scarier than he intended,making the woman in front of him shake in fear. Well,he's scary when he's hungry.

"M-ma'am Juvia..She..she's not there,sir"

What she said made him furrowed his brows. "where is she?,Has she eaten already?" he can't hide the worriness in his voice,which irritated him because the woman gave him a knowing smile,but soon vanished when he glared at her.

"i don't know sir, She hurriedly left after she recieved a phone call." she somehow squeaked her response

"a call?..now who is this person who called her?",he asked her curiously,who was that person that made her rush like that?

"i'm sorry sir..but i don't know either".

He just gave her a nod and turned his back,making his way to the luxurious interior of his office. He closed the door with a slam,a sign showing that his pissed.

He hastily adjusts his tie,as if his suffocating for air. He brushes his hair and washed his face with his hand. He doesn't know why, but the urge to punch someone in the face is so strong. He was thinking of calling her but what will he tell her? He's sure that their going to argue.

His plan of eating his lunch together with his wife already forgotten. He and Juvia doesn't get along that much,he wanted for their marriage to work out. Heck,they don't even see each other at _their_ house,and they don't even share a bed. And it doesn't help that his wife is beautiful, smart and not to mention, hot, _very hot._ He's a healthy young man, so he can't help but _fancy _her. It's been a year yet they don't know each other that much.

A telephone ringing sent him back to reality. He take it to his ear and asked calmly,contrast to what he's feeling right now."what is it?"

" wanted to see you,sir" his secretary answered from the other line.

"sent him in". Wondering if it's really Natsu, that's visiting him. The Natsu he knew will just barge in.

'_hmm, maybe Lucy has influenced him'_

"yes sir." then he hunged up.  
He drunk his water took a deep breath, calming himself from the rage his feeling, as he hears the door opening. If Natsu is here he knew that he'll get an earful from that moron, and as much as he wants to punch someone, he needs to restrain himself cause he just got some new furnitures and had some renovations in his office. Last month, they had a friendly brawl, it didn't resulted fine.

"Oi,Ice Princess,you didn't come to the games with us yesterday" his bestfriend/enemy said. As he makes himself comfortable on his seat.

'_Look at him, already making himself feel at home. tch.'_

"I was busy that time" He said while arranging the papers on his desk. They always play basketball, He together with his other friends, at the Dragneel's villa. The Dragneels are the owner of the largest hotels here. He silently praised himself for not showing any signs of what his feeling.

"ahh,are you really into that position" Natsu said while putting his hands at the back of his head and put his feet on top of Gray's desk. To which Gray swipes off. . Making the guy stumble and shout a "hey" at him. Gray is really surprised that Natsu figured it out that fast. You know,the Dragneel heir is really dense..

"well,yeah...i guess i'm into that position..and my proposal was chosen.." He said,not minding that Natsu puts his feet back on his desk. It's really hard to make Natsu stop, once he already put his mind into that, just like him. He knew that Natsu is provoking him to fight him, but he's not in the mood right now.

"Isn't it that your wife wanted that position too?" he asked while doing the 'thinking position',ignoring the fact that Gray hasn't reacts at his actions, it's clear that he wanted to piss Gray so that he can fight with him.

"Juvia is. In fact she's really pissed that my proposal was chosen" he said while smiling. He really likes messing around with her

"That means it's one point for you." he said while fishing something out of his pocket. It's his saw that he's smiling.

Gray can't help but smile at him too, because he knew that Natsu is really happy. It must be Lucy. Natsu's girlfriend.

"It's Lucy, isn't it?"

Natsu looks at him, grinning from ear to ear. Gray doesn't need to hear him say his response,his expression says it all.

"what does she say?"

"she said she loves me too" he said as matter-of-factly, yet a tinge of joy in his voice

"that's sappy"

"yeah...how about you and Juvia?..does she say 'I love you'?" Natsu asked while clasping both his hands together and saying the words 'I love You' in the sweetest voice he could muster. Trying to piss Gray once again.

Gray was caught of guard by that question, If it's just one of the so many normal days of his life, he'll be insulting Natsu,cringe and laugh at him because of the way he said it is sooo gross..but no..He looks away,blinks his eyes, and clenched his jaw.

He never thought that a day would come, that he'll envy Natsu.

when Natsu noticed that his friend did not respond or throw some insults at him.

"Oi,there's something wrong with you..", he said while inching closer at Gray..

"oi,oi,oi..get away from me flame breath" he said while trying his best to inch away,which Natsu gladly did and gave him his cheeky grin

"bwahahaha,i know there's something wrong coz you didn't insult me" he said after hearing Gray insults him and sit back down again. His eyes landed at Gray's favorite cookies.

Gray just stared at him, really?_really_. Here he thought that Natsu can see through him. He looked at his friend that is now munching his cookies.

"oi,will you stop eating that" he snatch the cookie away from him,to which Natsu tries to snatch again..

"give me that,ice-head.." he said while gushing some cookie particles and his saliva at Gray. To which Gray wipes with his free hand while having this disgust look on his face. Natsu reaches for the cookie that Gray is trying to keep away from him..Natsu placed his hand on the desk and inched closer,Gray still holding the cookie,stands up and run to the other side, Natsu, was frozen at his spot for a while, stands and straighten his suit ...

Now look at them, 28 and so immature, fighting over a cookie.

"imma get that cookie" he pointed out,and pounce at him

"arghhhhhhhh"  
a war scream,thuds and a grumble

Natsu,on top of Gray,looks down at him. Gray doesn't know what time it is, all he knew is,it's his stomach that's grumbling and heck,he'll never admit it to Natsu. Though he can feel Natsu's scrutinizing eyes at him, blushed because of the embarrassment. But he'll never admit it, It's his pride that's on the line...maybe he's exaggerating, yeah he is.

When he glance at Natsu,he's grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What?!"

Before Natsu can retort, the sound of the door opening made them whip their heads so fast, that it may break. With the speed of a lightning they tear themselves from eachh other and sit back down at their seats.

When the door opened, his secretary looks at the two with furrowed brows, she's sure she hears some thuds, Gray looks at his secretary, scolded her for not knocking. She gave him more paperworks and bid her goodbye.

"Hey Ice pants, where are you going?" Natsu asked Gray, when he noticed that his getting ready to leave.

"out. Isn't obvious? ash-brain" he answered, smirking.

"hey, do you still have that cookie with you? Gay-Gray" Natsu asked him while following his lead.

"Nah. I already ate it."

Juvia was trying her best to calm her beating heart, she doesn't know why it has to beat like that with Gray. Why does he have to make everything harder?

_'I_ _don't like you, I hate nerds like_ you'

_'Can you stop stalking me'_

_'Why are you speaking in third person, it's irritating?'_

She shut her eyes close, trying to erase those memories. She hates thinking about the past. And She hates thinking about _him._

'_Once a jerk. Always a jerk'_

She thought as she walks away from the room. Bitter taste of Defeat, still clungs into her. She's sure that there's still a lot of things their going to fight over, but she's sure that she's never going to give up until she wins.

She shouldn't have been competing for the place, it's his parents fault why she's like this. Workaholic. Before, she always try to prove to them that they can beat the Fullbusters but no, her parents has another plan and that is to have an emersion with them. And the only way to achieve that is for their successors to be wed. An arrange Marriage. The reason why the 26 year old woman has a wedding ring in her finger.

A few good afternoon, here and there, as she made her way to her cozy office. She looks at her desk, she sighs, there are a lot of things to do before she becomes the new President. There's no resting until she finishes all her work. She asked her secretary for a coffee with milk.

Then later on, her coffee came, when her phone rings. She looks at the caller I.d and sighs. She puts the phone over her ear.

"Hello.." she hears loud music, bottles and glasses clinking on the other line.

"_Juvia-chan_, can you pick me up?"

"_Cana-san,_ the sun is still up, don't you think it's too early to go clubbing?" she said nicely then took a sip of her coffee, which she regrets because of the stinging sensation it leaves on her tongue. She knew she's not a coffee peron, now why did she asked her secretary to bring her a coffee?

"what are you? my mother?" Juvia can guess that she's rolling her eyes on the other line.

She sighed, press her fingers on the side of her head as if it's hurting. Juvia thought that her friend had already given up being a drunkard. "Cana-san, why don't you just call your boyfriend? I'm sorry but I'm busy.."

Juvia waited for a response, nothing but silence. She started to worry over her.

"Cana-san?"

"...I don't have a boyfriend anymore"

Shoot, now what am i going to say to that?

"Where are you? I'm coming over...we're going to talk".

"I'm at Loke's bar" after cana said that they bid their goodbyes and hunged up.

Juvia grabbed her car keys and hand bag then hastily left, she knew where Loke's bar resides.

After she parked her car, she stops for a while, and touches the side of her head, it feels like the world is spinning, she gulps and looks at her wrist watch.

_'That explains it, I skipped lunch'_

She straighten herself and started walking to the entrance of the bar, silently berating herself for not grabbing a lunch at the fast food accross the street.

She was stopped by the bouncers at the entrance. They look at her like she has two heads.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked the bouncers not minding if they are double her size. She crosses her arms at them.

"Look, this place isn't for little girls, like you." the other one said while laughing.

_'Little girl?! can't they see that I have a_ _C cup. Men. Morons'_ she thought incredulously. If you look closely at her, you can notice smokes coming out of her nose. That's how mad she is. She's hungry, she has lots of paperworks to do, and this two ugly bouncers are making fun of her.

She smiled at them and say.." I know that I'm not wearing the 'the proper clothes to go clubbing..." she's still in her corporate attire.." but can I have your names?"

that question made the bouncers gawked at her then booms of laughter came after. She pouted at them.. what's so funny? She wanted to have their names so she can complain them to the owner of this bar, which is Loke.

"Sorry little girl but you're not our type"

"who would have thought that a girl like you is looking for a _threesome"_

She can feel herself blushing, not just from the embarrassment but also because of rage.

"The nerve of you guys..I...I'm not into..._that" b_lushing even deeper just imagining what they are talking about, while quickly flailing her arms on her side.

"And for crying out loud I'm 26, I'm not a little girl.." her outburst made the bouncers laugh even harder. She turns her back at them,

"where are you going little girl?are you going to call your daddy?" they said with an irritating voice.

She looks back at them, she got an idea. That bar is Loke's, Gray's friend. Of course, why hasn't she think about that?

"No...I'm calling my _husband_"

"oh she's married.." then another laughter. Juvia raised a brow at them. She really doesn't get men,what's soo funny about being married?

"yeah.. I'm married..." she confessed then added.. "I'm married to Engr. Gray Fullbuster"

She saw how those bouncers started to go pale, how those smiles vanished, and she can't help but smile as they say their apologies at her as they hastily opens the door for her.

"thank you" she giggled at them and happily skips inside.

She never thought that she's going to admit that she's married but hey, look at the bright side she got an entrance to this famous bar.

Gray is known by all the workers here, eventhough they all thought that she doesn't care about Gray, she knew where he's hanging out. He's known for his looks, his cold behavior and not to mention his field of work. In short, he's famous around here.

_'who would've have thought that being married to Gray-sama has advantages..hehe' _she thought, oblivious to the fact that she had just referred to him as Gray-sama once again, a habit she's forgotten or has she?

She looks around the bar, desperately looking for Cana. She can feel some eyes on her, she can't help but be concious of what she looks like, she unconciouly reach for her hair and brushes it with her fingers. The music,although it's not that loud, it makes her cringe, her head hurts. She close her eyes trying to ease the pain, when she comes home, she's going to sleep.

Then she felt herself bump with someone, she looks up and saw a familiar face.

"Juvia?"

"Loke-kun?" after she said his name, he gave her a smile that she's sure makes women swoon over him but not her

"what are you doing here? Looking for Gray?" he asked, curious as to why the famous Gray Fullbuster's wife, the beautiful Lockser Heiress, is in his bar.

" No...I'm looking for my friend, Cana". She feels uncomfortable talking with him, well she always feels uncomfortable holding a conversation with Gray's friends.

"You're friends with Cana Alberona?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"yeah, is there something wrong?" she asked, is there something wrong being friends with her.

He quickly shook his head "no..no, she's at the V.I.P room, let me take you to her" She whispered her thank you, he leads her down to many halls, which made her wonder how large his bar is, then they stopped at a door.

She looks at him and thanked him.  
He nods at her and offered to bring them drinks and foods.

"umm..Do you have..uhm..earl grey tea?"

"none, but if you want i can make some." he said giving her a friendly smile this time, and turned his back at her...

"uhmm..Loke-kun.." she called making the gingerhead looks at her.

"about the bouncers in front..." she hesitantly started  
"why? did they do something to you?" he pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He hates it when his workers disrespect their customers, and worst, his friends.

Juvia was surprised as to how Loke changes personality, the Loke she met downstairs long gone, now she's facing a very serious one. She gulps, as much as she wants those _bastards_ to be punish but by looking at Loke, she somehow _feared _for their lives.

She puts her hands infront invisibly brushing the words she said a while ago. "nothing..nothing" she quickly retracted.

"oh ok, i'll bring your drink later. bye" he said giving her a cool smile this time and left.

Juvia, alone, knocks on the door, the voice that answered from the other side of the door belongs to someone she really knows. Cana.

"It's me. Juvia"  
She hears the unlocking of the door, before she knew it Cana is giving her a smile, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. She smiled back, despite of Cana's smile.

"Now here I thought you'll speak in third person" she commented as she give room for Juvia to enter. Juvia simply ignored the comment.

_'she's trying to be cheerful yet i knew you better than you think'_

To say Juvia is shock is an understatement. There are a lot of empty bottles and finger foods scaterred around the floor and over the table.

She stiffly turns around and looks at Cana, with eyes wide like saucers.  
"You drank all these?" she asks her very slowly, she can't believe this.

Cana just gave her a tipsy smile.  
"I ...I thought you gave up drinking?!" she shouted at her. She points her finger at her.

"Cana-san, we're leaving" her voice leaves no room for argument. She grabs Cana's hand, Cana's not even protesting. She just let Juvia drag her.

They met Loke with her tea along the way, she took the cup and take a sip then she bowed to him and bid her goodbye. She ignores how the bouncers shake in fear by just seeing her face.

She opens her car's door for Cana, and made her way to the driver's seat. She told her to fasten her seatbelt, she noticed that Cana is awfully quiet.

She parks her car at Cana's condo, the F&L Group of companies owns the building. She took a deep breath and looks at her friend, her head bowed down. Then she heard it. At first, she thought that she's hearing things but as seconds past. She located where it came from.

Sobs..

Cana's shoulder shakes violently as she tries to muffle her sobs. Despite not hearing her story, Juvia cries..

she cries for the brunette, because she knew it hurts, because she knew she never cry because of _boys_. And here's a first for that. She gather her in her arms and let her cry.

Juvia doesn't want to push her to speak or to tell her everything. She hugs Cana, tells her that everything's gonna be alright, that she's gonna meet someone better than _Laxus Dreyar_.

After some while, Cana stops crying and composed herself. She looks at Juvia and tries to smile but failed.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes after seeing Juvia's blouse soaked with her tears. Juvia brushed her apology off and offered her some tissue, which the brunette took and sneaze.

...  
Juvia, sitting on Cana's one seatee in her room, just stares at her. She watches Cana sleeping. She can't help but be sad.

She remembered what they talked about at the parking lot.

_She's running her hand up and down of Cana's back in a comforting manner. She's been puking for minutes, and Juvia can swear that she'll be like a pasta later._

_Cana wipes her mouth with the tissue that Juvia offered a while ago. She looks at Juvia, silently thanking her. She and Juvia had been friends when they were in highschool, when she's still a cute, adorable nerd. Well, Juvia is still cute and adorable._

_"here" Juvia offered her a bottle of water, ste takes the water and thanked her. Juvia is holding a sandwich on her other hand_, which she bought a while ago.

_"thank you."_  
_Juvia knew that the 'thank you' is not just for the water._

_Juvia looks at her and smiled. "You know you're awfully kind tonight, you're saying thank you and sorry now" then took a bite of her sandwich._

_"though you should have bought me a coffee." she tried to be cheerful but failed, she let out a big sigh and stares at the bottle of water, opens it and take a swig from it. Washing the bitter taste on her tongue. She can feel tears form on the corner of her eyes, she can she how her vision blurr because of them, and slowly trickles down her face_.

_She swore that she's not gonna cry anymore but damn it's still hurts_. _She elevated her head, hoping for her tears to go back. Then she felt a comforting hand over hers, she doesn't need to look, to know whose hand it is. Juvia has always been a great friend, she's so lucky to have her._

_"You can tell me anything" she assured._

_She slowly turns her head to her. "I know."_

_Juvia waited for Cana to continue, once she figured out that she's not going to get a story yet, she asked her._

_"what did he do?"_

_She closes her eyes like, she's replaying the things that happen and it still hurts like hell._

_"I went to his condo..I was planning on surprising him..then..." she stopped, she can feel her tears threatening to fall. Juvia lightly squeezed her hand, urging her to continue.._

_"_I..._he...he's sleeping and..there's a woman with him..." then she bursts out crying, Juvia let her cry..cause she knew it hurts._ _Juvia cursed Laxus under her breath and she was surprised at the amount of profanities she knew, must've been Gajeel's influence._

_"It's alright, everything's gonna be alright, Cana-san"_

_Cana looks at her and smiled. "Something's never change, less the third-person speech, you're still the Juvia I know"_

Cana also told her that Laxus doesn't know that she knew. She just left. Their relationship doesn't have a closure yet.

She looks at the clock that's hanging on her bedroom wall. Her eyes widen in realization,

_'It's past 11'_

She and Cana had eaten, well more like took a bite, just a bite. Even if she's hungry, her stomach just doesn't want to take the food she's trying to fill.

She stands up, which she regrets because a new wave of head ache came. She closes her eyes, She can feel herself weakening. She opens her eyes, once she felt that the pain is subsiding.

She looks at Cana, once again and left her room, careful not to wake up the sleeping brunette.

...

Gray is mad, Really mad, as he pace back and forth inside _his_ bedroom. He can't believe that Juvia had gotten herself out late.

_'who knows where she is?!' and who she is with?!_

He looks at his phone. He's been calling her for hours now, and she's not picking up. He sits down on his bed, making the matress sag because of the added weight.

'_why am i like this?' _he washed his face with his hands. '_i shouldn't be worrying over that woman or who she is with'_

The sound of a car parking made him stand up and looks at the window. He recognized the car, and when a blunette came out, he realesed a breath, he doesn't know that he's been holding in. He can't help but smile as he walks down to see her. He unconciously comb his hair and touched his jaw. And sits down, trying to calm himself down, he's going to confront her.

When Juvia opens the door, she is suprised to see Gray waiting _for her_. He's sitting on the love seat, looking cool and composed.

_'He's hot, I'll give him that'_

With his messy black hair, his v-neck body fit shirt that's hugging his muscles and that serious look on his face makes him look ten times more handsome than he is now. Juvia can't help the blush creeping on her beautiful face.

Juvia is not blind or something, she knew all along that he's handsome and not to mention _totally hot._ She _used to _stalk him before but now...

She cringe when new wave of pain shot through her, making her stumble.

Gray was on his feet in instance once he saw Juvia stumble. He puts his hands on her shoulder, quickly balancing her on her feet. She puts her hand on her head, sign that it hurts. Concern etches his features.

Juvia felt his hands on her shoulders, balancing her. She looks up at him and tries to smile. She put a hand on his chest, ignoring the fast beat of his heart.

"I'm fine, thanks anyway." she's hoping that he'll believe her.

Gray is cursing his _heart_, for beating so fast. He never felt flustered with any girl being this close to him, so why is he blushing like a schoolgirl? He looks at her dainty fingers on his chest. He knew that she can feel it.

He was snapped back to reality when she looks at him then smiled, he stood there with a dazed look on his face.

He knew that she has pale skin but now it's not glowing instead it's sickly pale, her lucious pink lips are dry but then she's still breath-taking. How can she manage to look beautiful despite of not feeling well?

All the rage he was feeling a while ago is now coming back when he heard what she said.  
"Fine?! How can _this_ be fine?"  
He _hates _it whenever she brushes him off.

Juvia pushed herself straight, turns her back at him and walks unsteadily "_please_ don't yell, let's argue tomorrow".

"What?!, who said we're arguing?" he once again shouted. Gray somehow misses her warmth.

Juvia stopped when she heard Gray, she quickly frown, she's at the bottom of the stairs, steps away to her room, she turns to face him.

"That!.."She said referring to his behavior. " I just want to rest because my head hurts and your yelling doesn't help anything...just .._Shut up.!"_she said clutching her head. She can see Gray's mouth open and close, but she can't hear him as her vision fade.

"What the—" Gray quickly catch Juvia and brings her to his chest. Scolding himself as he help her stand up. He gulped down as Juvia leans her head on his head. For the second time this night, he found himself blushing. Embarrassed, he still wraped his arms around her thin waist. He noticed that she's cold because she's shaking...not that much but it's enough for him to be scared. He makes her look at him by crouching down a bit and lifts her chin to take a good look at her.

"what's wrong Juvia?" he whispered to her, brushing the bangs that are covering her face. She looks at him with half-lidded eyes. She cups his face with her hands, oddly it's warm.

That moment, at the bottom of the stairs, Gray hugging Juvia.  
His face turns even redder. That moment he wishes that she'll kiss him and have her way with him...

but soon he felt her hand leave his face and felt her become heavier. He opens his eyes...'_odd when did I close it?'_

She's sleeping..

_'SHE'S SLEEPING!?' _He thought incredulously.

Her sleeping face somewhat calms him. Before he knew what he's doing he crouches down and picks her up, bridal style.

He adjusts her in his arms. He smiles down at her and made his way upstairs. He reaches her room, and opens it. With big steps, he gently puts her on the middle of the King-sized bed. She stirs but still continues sleeping. His debating whether to change her clothes or not.

He reaches for her blouse when her hand shot up and grips his wrist then let it go. That almost gave him a heart attack. He looks down at her, searching for any signs that she's awake yet what he saw is her sleeping face. Maybe changing her clothes is not a good idea. So he left her wearing her corporate attire, even though he knew that it doesn't feel comfortable. He reaches for her feet and takes her hills off.

_'How can women wear something like this? this is torture'_ when he looks at her 5 inches signature hills.

After that he reached for the comforter and covers her up to her neck, and leans at her, inhaling her scent. He froze halfway  
_'what am I doing, acting like a creep'_

He straighten his back and looks around her room, _their_ supposed-to-be room. He smirks remembering what happened before, thus the start of their bickering and rivalry.

_"What are you doing?" He asked her as she take his baggages out of the master's bedroom._

_"Taking your bags out. why?" she said as she brushes her hands together_

_"why?" he counterparted._

_"Because you're not going to sleep here." He looks at her searching for any reasons so that he can say that she's joking, but what he saw horrified him. She's damn serious._

_"But..but..It's our wedding night" and tonight he's hoping on getting laid, come on he has a beautiful and hot wife. Before, he didn't agree about the marriage but after seeing her everything change._

_"well, I'm sorry Fullbuster but you're not getting laid tonight' Making her husband gape at her._

_'Did she read my mind'?_

_"but where am i going to sleep?" he asked trying to composed himself. He is still the Gray Fullbuster, he doesn't want to lose his cool._

_"There are 11 rooms in this house, 1 that's going to be occupied by me, that is the master's bedroom, which leaves you to 10 guestrooms down the hall, You of all people should know that, you're the engineer."_

_He knew that they got married for their business but doing this. Maybe tonight they will not consumate their marriage but who cares though he's not going to sleep at the guestroom._

_"No."_

_"I'm sorry, what did you say?"_

_"I said no." he said firmly then continues.."I'm going to have the master's bedroom and you are going to sleep at one of the guest room down the hall."_

_'Fuck Chivalry but I'm sure as hell not going to lose to this woman'_

_He never saw it coming and he wouldn't have suspected it. He undestimated her. So on their wedding night he has a bruise on his jaw and his friends made fun of him for a whole month. That's the very first fight she won over him. And he made a mental note that she is a wicked witch and she can punch like a man. totally._

He was sent back to his reverie when he hears her mumbling something and stirs in her sleep. He has to lean closer to her in order to hear it and once he heard it. Ten deep shades of red graced his face. He retracted back and covers his nose, his eyes are soo wide that can make someone wonder if it hurts.

"_Gray-sama"..mhmm.."_ she said it in a sensual tone that aroused him and it doesn't help that the top of her blouse is starting to open, giving him a good view of her cleavage that is glistened by her sweats.

'_And her hair, oh God, she's soo sexily hot'._

He slaps himself on the face. '_Focus Gray, I'm sure she's seducing me, and for Pete's sake, you're 28'_

He should be handling this fine, he has a fair share of women when he's single. So why is he acting like a virgin? He counts to ten hoping to cool himself and erase the dirty and kinky thoughts he wanted to do to her.

He looks down at his pants, it's beginning to form a tent. _'Get down, Oh shit—'_  
But the next words he heard is enough to destroy his resolve.

_"soo..hot..ahhh"_ she said with a bedroom voice as she tries to open her blouse to cool her hot skin, her unconcious actions makes go Gray googly-eyes at her.

Gray's eyes can't rip his eyes on her form. _'This is sinfully great_'

He knew he should be out of her room so that he will not witness _thi_s, but he is glued on his place. Sweats started to bead on his face, he nervously gulps everytime she stirs.

When he saw her opens her mouth, he embraced himself for another wonderful torture. The next words that came out is something he never expects..

"aircon..open it" She's looking at Gray with sleepy eyes. Gray never felt this _defeated._

Juvia had had enough of it. '_It's soo hot..ahh..'. _She opens her eyes into slits, trying to adjust from the darkness when she saw a figure. _' 's Gray'_ yet somehow she's not wondering why he's in her room so she asked him to open the aircon cause it's freaking hot. She ignores how his eyes bulge and how his jaw is hanging open. She go back to sleep once she saw him do a _slouchy _walk to the appliance.

_'what's his problem?'_ she thought as she drifts back to dreamland. Still oblivious to what she did to him.

Gray let out a big sigh as he looks at her figure. She's sleeping once again. So maybe tonight he weren't able to ask her where she went or why sbe came home this late but seeing her sleep like an angel is much much better.

Who would have thought that a woman who has an angelic face could be a monster when it comes in business?

Gray unconciously walks to her bed and before he knew what's happening he leaned down to her and kissed her forehead. A kiss that put a smile on his face. He take a glimpse at her and whispered a soft 'goodnight' as he left her room.

...  
A/N: I don't know what's gotten into me, I was singing taylor swift's better than revenge so that explains this line '_He never saw it coming and he wouldn't have suspected it. He undestimated her_.'  
I had fun writing the scene at the bedroom and the bouncers. hehe.

Gray's interaction with Natsu is really hard to write. I was really nervous as to how it will turn out so..yeah..

Thanks again to those who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! NeverInUrDreams is back with another chapter, I am truly grateful to those who read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story, really guys, you're awesome..**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors and spellings too.**  
***I still don't own Fairy Tail, because if I do, it will suck, though Juvia will have Gray in the end.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

Chapter 2:

His eyes are transfixed on her creamy back as he thrusts into her. Beads of her and his sweat mixed together as his hard chest made contact with her back. He cups her breasts from behind and started caressing it, pinching her nipples in the process.

She lets out sexy moans and gasps as he continues penetrating her. She grips onto his bedsheets as the pleasure continues.

He groans from the sensation he's feeling.. "_you're so fucking tight"_  
He whispers on her ear and sucks her neck. He leaves love bites on her pale white skin, he is sure that it will be hard to cover up.

_"oh...G-Gray-s..—_" he cuts her before she finishes.

"_I like it when you call my name" _he said as he thrusts into her, deeper and faster.

"_oh..yes..there..m-m-more"_ she said when he hit a spot. she gasped when he repeated thrusting into that 'spot', both sending ripples of pleasures. He lets out a grunt when he feels her clamping down on him like a vice-grip, he knew she's close and he too..

"_I'm—" _he turns her head around and captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss, their tongues battle for dominance

'_a little more' _he thought as he pushes into her, drilling her with his shaft, when he heard a piercing sound, the sound he _loathed_ more than anything..

Gray broked his alarm clock for the hundredth time, not single one of them survived the wrath of The Gray Fullbuster every morning.

He lazily cracked an eye, and quickly closed it because of the blinding light. He reaches for the blanket and throws it away from his body. The sudden movement made him open his eyes because of the pain he is feeling became unbearable. _'arghh..shit'_ he thought as he looks _down_ there. He messed his raven locks and cursed.

Every morning this happens, every morning he has the same problem. It's not that he's complaining about having those _wonderful_ dreams, as he called it, It's just he hates having a morning wood. As much as he wants to walk around his room _naked_, he is just not comfortable walking with _this_, naked. So the past year he _has _to wear boxers when he sleeps.

'_It's all her fault_' he thought as he makes his way to the bathroom. Early in the morning he blesses _her_ with curses. Muttering how 'sexy she is' or 'how she moans his name', somehow it became a routine for him.

He has to take a cold shower, everyday, well he loves the cold and also because he doesn't want to touch himself. It just felt wrong as he phrase it, especially when it is your wife, who happens to be sleeping down the hall, is the one you are fantasizing.

He, left the bathroom fresh, has a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his neck. Droplets of water stained his carpeted floor.

He quickly get dressed and leaves his room for breakfast. He adjusts his tie as he walks down the stairs he can't help but wonder if he'll ever have a child with her or if there will be a time where his wife will look for his tie and the one to put it on him. He can't help but wonder.

He is not naive, he knew the purpose of marriage, and he knew that his parents wanted to have a grandchild, it doesn't help that he's their only son, the only one to continue their name. He hopes that the 'grandchildren topic' will be forgotten when they have their annual family dinner. They put them in an awkward position last year.

He looks around the house, hoping to see her, though he already knew the answer. As always, she's at the company already. He doesn't even need to ask the maids if his wife had left..  
_'that woman is an early riser' _he sighed as he takes his seat and started filling his stomach.

* * *

Juvia is excited. Super Excited. Her father wanted to talk to her. She won't deny that she is a daddy's girl. It's been a week since they last talked and that was when he and Gray's father picked their sent proposals. Then, after that they had been busy.

She stopped at her father's office, she bowed at his secretary and said  
"Mr. Lockser asked for my presence"  
She still wants to act proffesional, whenever it is office hours she still has to give formalities. His secretary nods at her and told her to wait inside. She was curious as to why her father is not in his office.

She pushed the glass door open and smiled seeing how neat her father's office is. She sits down on his seat and smiled. She remembered before that she wanted to be like her daddy.

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_  
_A little blue haired girl called when she saw a brown haired man entered her room._

_"hey little princess" he crouched down to her level and opens his arms at her._

_The little girl excitedly ran to her father and showered his face with her kisses. The man hugged her and spins her around while laughing and puts her down. _  
_"how's my little princess? Have you been a good little girl?" he asked while ruffling her hair._

_The little girl nods at him "Juvia has been a good girl, teacher gave Juvia a star." she said and ran to her desk to pick her notebook with a star stamped on it. Her father tailing behind her. She spun herself around and showed her notebook._  
_"wow my little princess is really smart" he complimented her, admiration present in his eyes._

_He sits on her bed and pick her up to put on his lap._

_"Daddy..? Does daddy thinks Juvia is really smart?" He looks at his daughter and wonders as to why she asked that. He felt the corner of his lips upwards as he looks at her, she's pressing her pointing fingers together, her chubby cheeks tinted with pink hue and her lip is formed in a nervous pout._

_"Of course." he said, giving her a warm smile but her eyes still holds doubt._

_"really?" she asked unbelievingly._

_He nods at her and poked her little nose. "Yes." the little girl responds by narrowing her eyes at him. He was caught off guard by her sudden change of demeanor. She's sizing him with her stare._

_"what are you doing?"_

_"Juvia will be like daddy" she said firmly as she continues staring at his blue eyes, the same hue with hers._

_"eh? like me?"_

_"Juvia is scary." she said while crossing her arms over her chest, puffing her chubby cheeks._

_But instead of agreeing with her, he gives her a big hearty laugh._  
_"Daddy should be scared of Juvia" she whined at him, and furrowed her brows together. Her 'super-scary glare' did not work._

_"I..I'm sorry, my dear..Daddy is just surprised" he managed to say in between his laughs. His little princess is so adorable._

_"But..but..Juvia is copying the way Daddy stares!" she whimpered while kicking her little legs in the air. Her father eyes wide asked her.._  
_"Does daddy really stares like that?"_

_Juvia nods her head repeatedly "Juvia saw daddy looks at his employees like that, sooo Juvia wanted to be scary like daddy." she explained and make face at him._

_Her daddy gave her a smile "Oh. Is that so?"_

_She nods animatedly at him._

_"Then you should try it again" he said encouraging her._

Juvia was ripped out from reminiscing her past when her eyes landed at her picture on his father's desk. She leaned over and take it in her hands.

It was taken when she was 15 years old. Her hair is tied in a braid at both side, a big glasses adorning her features. She was home schooled before but then she begged her father to enter a real school and he did. In highschool, that's when she met her friends and _him._

Back when she believes in the word '_love'._

She bitterly smiled. '_when i was an idiot'_

She put the picture down when she heard the door opening. She let herself genuinely smile from ear to ear and...

What she saw wiped her smile out of her face. Instead seeing her now white-haired father and his blue eyes, she saw a raven-haired man with dark blue eyes.

"You" Juvia points an accusing finger at her husband.

Gray, still standing at the doorway, looks around the room. He pointed at himself and gave her a questioning look. "Me?!"

"who else?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"What's your problem?" he walks toward her and take a seat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still standing.

"_Father, _told me to meet him" he shrugged at her. He took notice of her attire today. She's wearing a black body hugging dress that stop above her knees, showed a generous amount of her cleavage,Showing how perfect her complexion is. Her hair is up in its usual pony tail, her bangs secured by that butterfly clip. Gray noticed that she likes clips, particulary _butterflies._And he almost let out a disapproving groan when he saw her wearing killer hills. Everytime he saw those, it makes him feel tortured.

"Don't call him _father_!" she said, more like demanded at him. She take the seat in front of him crossing her legs. Gray took a moment to admire her legs. They are facing each other, she on the left side. She's really surprised seeing Gray here, her father told her that their going to talk, she's not expecting that he's involved too.

"Soo, I should call him _daddy, _or maybe you prefer _dad,_ or maybe _papa, _name it, anything you want?" he innocently asked which infuriated her more.

"Call him Sir" she firmly stated the word sir.

"You're my _wife, _so that makes him my father too." he reasoned out. Gray was surprised as to why Juvia did not made a protesting groan at him when he called her wife.

She didn't throw back a retort at him, she's not in the mood anyways. Juvia _hates_ whenever he's right. Of course, Gray will call him father because they are in-laws. Juvia looks at him, he's checking her father's office.

Juvia take a glance at him, he's wearing a navy blue polo which sleeves are hiked up in a three fourth manner and showed how well-built he is and how broad his shoulders are, he's wearing a light blue tie and completed it with black trousers, he isn't wearing his coat. Her eyes landed at his face, his hair in its disheveled strikes, his chiseled strong jaw, his dark blue _twinkling _eyes, like something is amusing, and his lips quirked in a smirk.

"Do I look that _handsome _?"

"yeah"  
he doesn't know that she's going to admit it that fast. heh. He smirked, she just boost his ego, which is _nice_, after all she tried to make him lose some confidence.

She blushed prettily at him and blinked her eyes when she realized what she just said "w-who s-said you're handsome?"

"you"

"me?! when did I say that?"

"a while ago"

"there's no way I said that, I'm sure the person who told you you're handsome is _blind" _she said looking away from his teasing eyes, slightly nodding.

She wishes that the heat from her face will cool down, but it just deepen when Gray gave her an amused laugh.

"W-why are you laughing? huh?" she cursed herself for stuttering for the second time.

"Nothing...haha...You're soo _cute_"

Gray ignored how her eyes widen up and how she looks at him with a surprised look. He also ignored her red face and her slightly open mouth. Most especially he ignored how his heart is trying to escape from his chest.

'_did i just call her cute? too gay, maybe Natsu has rubbed into me. tss.'_

A sound of someone clearing his throat catch their attention. The couple stand up and bowed at him. He gestured for them to sit down, then he take a sit. Juvia smiled at her father.

The 57 -year old gentleman directed his blue eyes at them, well, particularly at Gray.

Gray, aware of his stare, gulped and adjusts his tie rather nervously. Juvia saw how her father looks at Gray and she unconciously frown.  
_'It's unfair, dad can make him nervous while when I glare at him he laughs, unfair' _she childishly complain in her thought.

"I called both of you, because of the charity event that Lockser's Corporation did before." he said while handling a folder for the both of them. They take their folders and opened it.

Juvia already knew about the charity event. Actually, she was the one who iniated it. Not only will they help other people but it can less the burden of tax.

"Are we going to add another charity for the company?" she asked when she recovered from their awkward conversation awhile ago.

"Because of the last year's emersion, bigger company means bigger tax, the names that you see there are the possible candidates to be selected in our charitable acts" he explained.

Gray, who is silently looking at the given information, looks at Juvia. She seems into this. "There are no description about them, how are we going pick?" Gray wondered out. He saw Juvia steals a glance at him but then she quickly retracted when their eyes met. She nods at her father's direction, agreeing to what he said. Visible pink hue tinted her cheeks and he finds himself smiling.

Mr. Lockser cleared his throat then smiled at them. "That's how the two of you comes in"

The couple both look at each other then at him, confused.

"I want the both of you to check each of these" Both their eyes wide from what they heard. There's over 30 orphanage and they are not just going to visit them, they'll have to investigate them.

"I want the both of you to team up."

"NO WAY!" they grumbled at him like a child, making the older gentleman raise an eyebrow at them.

"Yes. both of you are dismissed." he said while massaging his temple.

"But..daddy —"

"dear, Don't you think it's nice?"

"n-nice? how is this supposed to be nice?"

Mr. Lockser ignored her and landed his eyes on Gray. "You know this can make you two get closer." Gray gave him a smile and nods at him. Well he wanted to spend some time with his wife, to get to know each other. Is it bad to feel excited? Juvia glared at him, he just shrugged at her. She turned her attention to her father

"No. I refuse. I _don't_ want to be with him..."

Gray turn his head at her direction. His eyes wide and utter shock graced his handsome face. He'll be lying when he said that it does not hurt.

The gentleman was surprised to see Juvia talking back at him. She never did that to him, Juvia is a sweet and respectful daughter. Even when he told her she's getting married she did not refuse moreover she promised to prove herself that she can beat the Fullbusters.

Gray tried to take hold of her arm to stop her but she slapped it away. Juvia's father is staring at Gray's reaction.

Gray frowned at her '_Does she really hate me that much?'_  
He doesn't know why but what she said made him harder to breathe, like something is constricting him to. It feels like something is gripping on his heart too tight and he doesn't like this _feeling_. He mentally shake his head hoping that the feeling will go away.

"Juvia." her father looked at her, his eyes warning her. His eyes made Juvia stop.

Her head bowed down. "Sorry." She went to her daddy and hug him. Her father hugged her back. Gray watched them, he forced himself to smile despite of what he is feeling.

He excused himself, doesn't want to stay any longer but his father-in-law asked him to join them in lunch.  
"I'm sorry, father but—"

"I insist".

Gray nods at him, not wanting to anger the older guy. Mr. Lockser's voice held no room for argument. Typical.

All of them leave the office together. They were greeted by the employees and they just nod their heads. Gray is tailing behind the two, glaring at the guys who stares at his wife for _too long_, for his liking. And he blames it on her dress. As much as he _loves _seeing her wear those, he _hates_ it when others feast their eyes on her. And he hates this kind of _feeling. _The feeling of being _possesive, _and no one will ever find out about this, even her. They are outside the company.

He just watch Juvia and her father talk. He smiled, _'She surely is a daddy's girl". _He, once again, takes a glimpse at her smiling face. His breath hitched up when she slowly tuck her hair behind her ear. Under the rays of the sun, she looks so majestic.

_'like a goddess'_

"Did you say something?" his father-in-law asked nicely. He blinked his eyes and shaked himself. He looks at Juvia, who is now looking at him, then he avoided her gaze. He knew he shouldn't feel hurt because of what she said, either way he should just brush it off like he usually do when they bicker. Then they started to walk again towards the restaurant. He weren't able to notice that they stopped walking.

Mr. Lockser _heard_ it. He heard it all right. He just smiled at his son-in-law's embarrassment. Actually he wanted to laugh at him. A waitress lead them to a table, when he was about to sit down, an idea struck him.

"I'm sorry but it seems that I have to leave"

"eh?" the couple said but before they protest, the gentleman already left. Leaving the two with shock faces.

* * *

"Now, it's up to them to do the first move, i've already done enough, hahahaha" Mr. Lockser said to Mr. Fullbuster. He is now in the company holding a binoculars. The latter laugh at him and replied.

"arghh, I already want to have a grandchild and their stubborness won't do them good." The two agreed and keep their eyes on the couple. Muttering that Gray should do the first move or he'll be damned.  
**...**  
**A/N: what do you think? Do you want to know what will happen to their ****_date_****? Will it work according to the gentlemen's plan? What is their plan anyways?**

**Well, you've have to tune in to find out. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, classes for my 2nd semester had started and it's not helping that I have 4 majors and OMG! I HAVE LAW! wheew, being a college student is taking its toll on me. And Oh. All my majors should be in a grade of two. Yeah. IT. SUCKS.**

**But then I chose this so better prove that I can do it.**

**For those who are being confuse, I'm sorry but I can't spill the beans yet, because if I do, the story won't be interesting anymore and no one would read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL, I wish I do..sigh.**

**SOrry for the errors, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Gray and Juvia was ditched and tricked by Juvia's father. Gray's dark blue eyes stares at Juvia's beautiful face.

"uhm...I guess... It's just the two of us?" He tried to break the ice.

Juvia, still not looking at Gray, sighed. "Y-yeah, I guess so."

Juvia still can't believe that her father tricked them. Here, she thought that he's _trustworthy. _She felt _betrayed. Traitor._

There's a pregnant pause between them and neither the two has an idea how to start.

Gray picked the menu book and started looking at its contents. Juvia followed his lead, mostly because she doesn't want him to see her face. She felt flustered just being with him. Come to think of it, it feels like they are on a _date._

The thought made her feel wonderful and at the same time pissed. She doesn't want to be _near_ him and at the same time she _needed_ to. And that made her confuse.

Suddenly a waitress came over their table, snapping Juvia from her thoughts. She smiled at Juvia but Juvia _knows better_. That kind of _smile _is mocking her, provoking her.  
She eyed the waitress, she has brown shoulder length hair, has brown eyes and has a petite body, and her lips are smothered in scarlet red. _very red._ She's pretty, but not pretty enough.

Juvia felt self-concious on her appearance. She only wears light make-up. She's not a big fan of those. Juvia saw how the woman _smiled _at Gray, she narrowed her eyes at her, checking her up and down, then turned her attention at Gray, who by the way is smiling at that_ woman._ Juvia felt her eye twitch when the woman_ blush_.

_'Oh!, Can't she see he's with me?!, flirt'_

Then she was snaped back to reality when Gray asked her a question.

"w-what?" she's trying hard not to blush because of embarrassment, she was just caught staring at that _woman._

Gray smiled at her, "I said what do you want?"

"oh.." Juvia never thought of what to eat. Then Gray turned to that _woman, _and freaking gave her a smile, _again._

'_Oh! Fullbuster's doing this on purpose'_

"I'll take some salad." She said interrupting Gray and that _woman's _conversation. The waitress irritatedly nods at her, she turned to Gray..

That moment she wanted to dab her fingers at that woman's eyes. That woman is looking at Gray like it is Christmas and he is her gift. Oh! she never felt this way, since...like _before._ And it makes her angrier at herself that it is because of him. It's been _eight years_ she should be over him.

"I'll take some steak, medium rare oh. and make it two." Juvia's eyes was snapped back at him. Two. Steaks?. Even the waitress was surprised.

"two? _sir?."_ she suddenly stopped from writing.

"yes. for me and my _wife."_

Juvia was surprised on what she heard. He just stated that he's married and she ordered for her. She suddenly forgot the reason of her irritation. Juvia found herself blushing, she let the smile creep on her face. And, once again that day, she didn't protest or even make a protesting groan at him. She ignores how that _woman _'s face contort in utter shock. He just indirectly, flat out, reject her.

Oddly, Juvia is doing a silly dance in her head.

Gray looks back at Juvia, after he said their orders and drinks, the waitress left. Giving them an indignant look and swaying her hips like saying that it's his lost. His not _that _dense not to know that the waitress is making a move on him. If he's still single it's okay but he's married. She's pretty but Juvia is a _total package._Even if their marriage is not because of love, he doesn't want to be unfaithful. If one of them wanted to get out of it, sorry, but he is not the first one to quit. Gray Fullbuster is no quitter. Although just thinking of Juvia leaving him leaves a dull ache on his chest.

His eyes landed at her beautiful face. He tried to give her a small smile but failed. The pain is still residing in his chest.

"you shouldn't have asked me what I want to eat if your going to order for me"

At first, he thought that she's mad but when he noticed that her voice tints with an amusement and her eyes are teasing, he felt the constricting pain leaving.

Juvia found his actions as amusing. When she thought that she wouldn't get a response, Gray slowly gives her a smile. She felt her heart leaps, she held her breath for a moment and looks away from him. She felt hot on her face.

Gray felt a pain tugging at his heart when she didn't hold his gaze. He frowned at her. But when he saw that she's nervous and her cheeks are slightly tinted, he felt all the negative feelings washed away.

"I wanted you to eat a _heavy _meal, you should take care of yourself, you know" Juvia turns her attention at him.

She pouted. " I am taking care of myself, Mr. Fullbuster." She crosses her arm under her chest and puffed her cheeks in a childlike way which he finds so cute.

"I know but a salad wouldn't last for you if you're a workaholic." He gently told her.

"I always eat that" she complained.

"Then from now on, you have to change that, _I don't want you to faint again"_ He doesn't want to see her weak, he's not used to see her like that, she is strong, always on for a fight. she doesn't know how worried he is when she fainted a week ago. Seeing her like that made him feel like a failure and scared, so _scared._ He feels like an itter failure. What happened a week ago states that he can't even take care of his wife. And for all the things he hates is being a failure.

Juvia's eyes widen from what she heard. His voice is tinted with worriness and _fear?_. Is that really fear she heard? Maybe she's just imagining it. Why would he be scared? She saw how Gray's eyes are pleading. Is he really pleading? for what? for her to take care of herself? Okay! maybe her eyes are joking her. But then she can't help herself but nods at him. She still doesn't want to see him like this.

"o-okay."

And another silence engulfed them. "About the charity.." Gray started. Juvia stares at him eagerly. What he said perked her interests, ever since she was a child she always wanted to help others. Gray can't help but smile at her, there is something about her that radiates happiness and he's happy that he can help her do what she wanted. He noticed that she loves charity works.

"I was thinking to start checking the orphanage tomorrow? what do you think?"

"That's great! the sooner the better!" she exclaimed. clapping her hands together. Happy, that they can pick and finishes sooner.

"Good, then, are you going to drive alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can be with me when we leave."

"huh?" Juvia doesn't understand what he's saying. Gray doesn't know how to ask her to go with him, go on a ride with him. Knowing Juvia she will be stubborn, and she will never go on a car, _alone with him._ If just teaming up with him made her scream at her dad what more if she is with him, in his car, alone, for _hours_.

"uh...What i'm trying to say is...about the ride.."

"yeah?..what about it? I have my car so I—"

"I think we should visit them as a _couple"._

"We _are _a couple".  
Gray knows that she doesn't get it.

"It will be more convincing if we go there _together_." he firmly said the word. He hopes she gets the hint. It's really hard to repeat it. Recognition flashes in her eyes. Gray knew that she comprehended it now.

"why?"

"huh?" He was surprised on her response. He was actually waiting for a scream, an insulting laugh or even a rejection.

"why?"  
She wanted to know why. Why he wanted them to be like this? a _real couple_. It's not that they aren't a real couple, back before he is okay with going into events alone, without her, then why now? Could it be that he'd fallen—nah that can't be.  
_'he's a cold-hearted jerk, he will never fall in love'_  
She had proven that when she was in her highschool. They attended the Fairy Tail Academy, she was a 4th-year highschool and he was in his sophomore in college. They had a _past _and it irked her that he had forgotten everything he _did_ to her.  
'_yeah, he'll never recognize me, because i'm different now. very different' _she thought bitterly.

She was pull back into reality when she felt something warm on her hand. She looked down on it a d was surprised to see Gray holding her hand. She felt her heart doing a cartwheel and she felt comfoted by this gesture. She looked up to see Gray staring at her with fondness.

He was about to say something when their orders came. He quickly retracted his hand. Both blushing. Gray tried to act busy by looking at his watch while Juvia pretending that she's texting semeone. The waitress irritatedly put it on the table, with no smile nor words saying enjoy, then she left. Juvia just rolled her eyes at the waitress' attitude. As much as she wants to teach her a lesson, she just let her be. She has no time for someone like her.

Their stomachs made an embarrassing sound upon inhaling the food's delicious scent. They look at each other and laugh. Gray never see her carefreely laugh. He was taken aback. He smiled he never thought that he'll hear something so beautiful like her laugh.

* * *

A knock on the door made the two gentleman hide their binoculars. Well, they don't want to be accused as peeping toms.

"come in" Mr. Fullbuster said. He is really pissed that his secretary interuppted their 'investigation'. Just when the good part is.

His secretary came in with the pizza he ordered and two coke in can. His secreatry put it on the table and bid her goodbye, bowing in front of them. Mr. Lockser quickly get his binocular and set his eyes on the couple in the restaurant, Mr. Fullbuster copied him.

"They held hands right?" Fullbuster asked, he just wanted to know if what he saw is real. Oh he's really excited. The couple are starting to eat, none of them are talking

"yeah, they did." His companion said, while taking a bite of a pizza slice.

"I'm going to give my son 'the talk' if he can't make it on 1st base."

Even though they both knew that Gray is old for that, they both agreed.

Gray and Juvia seems to be enjoying their meal. They never thought that a day will come for them to enjoy eating together—well mostly in Juvia's part. They rarely eat together, so rare that can count it on your fingers.

Gray is really eager to make their relationship to work. He is silently thanking his father-in-law for this.

"I want our relationship to work out." he suddenly blurted out, which made his wife choke on her meal. He quickly gave her a glass of water, which she hastily gulped. Is he too forward?

She gaped at him like a fish out of water. Somehow, he didn't feel embarrassed to tell you the truth, he felt determined.

"Uhh..A-a-are...uhm.. W-What?"  
She rest a hand on her chest, desperately trying to calm herself down.

"You...you don't want to?" Gray can't help his voice from sounding disappointed.

"N-no..I mean..y-yes...Arghhh.. I don't ...know". She curses herself. What a very intelligent answer, she sarcastically graced herself.

Gray never saw her to lose her cool. She is a master of hiding her feelings. They had been sitting here for minutes and yet he've noticed these wonderful things. What more if they had done this a year earlier and they had fixed their marriage, maybe they can eat here acting lovey-dovey.

"Juvia..you see, we'd been married for a year now, I was thinking that maybe...just maybe we could work this out."

Juvia had made up her mind that she's going to have her revenge and he's going to regret everything. But why now? why would he ask for this? He's making her confuse.

Gray can see that Juvia is having a problem deciding. So maybe she doesn't like it. He smiled sadly at her. He lowered his gaze. Juvia felt a constricting pain on her chest. She doesn't know what to say but seeing him in pain makes her feel pain too. And she _hates_ it.

"I'll...think about it" she whispered, but she made sure that he can hear it.

Gray slowly smiled at her. It's better than a no. That means there is still a 50/50 chance that she'll agree

or disagree

but look at the bright side, there still a chance.

Then they continued eating. A sound of a phone ringing made them. They hurriedly fished their cellphone out of their pocket. Upon seeing that it is not his phone he put it back in his pocket.

Juvia quickly put it on her ear. Gray noticed that it isn't his. He just continued eating while listening to her one-sided phone conversation. He heard her sighed when she ended the call.

"What's the problem?"

Juvia puffed her cheeks, Gray resisted the urge to pinch those.  
"My secretary"

"oh." Juvia was about to slice her steak when her phone rings. She looked at Gray, silently asking if it's okay. She doesn't want to be impolite. Gray gave her a small nod.

Gray is starting to hate her secretary. He can see that Juvia is starting to get irritated. He reached for her steak and pulled it to him. Juvia quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look. Gray ignored it and sliced her steak, he sighed upon seeing it like it was never touched. Really?. Maybe she is on a diet.

She really doesn't like steaks that's why she can't appreciate the food. She is pissed at her secretary, she told her many times where the folders are. She was surprised when Gray took her plate and sliced her steak, then put it back in front of her. She can't believe this. Gray ignored her stare and continued eating.

'_thoughtful'_

"_ma'am?, ma'am_" the other line said.

She forgot that she's on the phone, "try checking my computer, and _please_ can you let me it my lunch."

She didn't wait for any response and quickly ended her call.

"Aren't you going to finish that?" he asked giving her a smile. Juvia noticed that his smiling _genuinely_, and not his usual smirks. She can feel her cheeks became hotter and her heart hammering in her chest. She almost forgot his question. Damn, he looks soo handsome when he smiles.

"Yeah." She stabbed her fork on the sliced steak—which Gray sliced, and ate it.

"You're awfully polite today?" That statement made her tilt her head in confusion. "eh?"

"You don't fire insults, retorts or sarcastic answers at me" he said matter-of-factly while taking a sip of his ice-cold coffee.

"...you want me to?"

"nah..._i like us like this"_  
_'though i'll miss it from time to time_', Gray wanted to add that.

The word 'us' gives warm sensation into her, tickling her heart and —

_"Do you really think that i really love you?"_

She shouldn't feel like this. She shouldn't feel fuzzy and warm being around him. He hurted her. He took something very _precious _from her. And she will forever _loath _him. She shouldn't forget about her revenge on him.

Gray winced upon seeing his wife stabbed her food a little, too _forcefully._ Why does it feels like it is something that concerns him?

He was about to ask her if something is wrong when he felt his phone vibrate. He was about to put it on his ear when Juvia took his phone. He raised an eyebrow at her, his hand is still on mid-air.

Juvia doesn't know what gotten into her when she snatched his phone. She just felt like taking it, maybe it's because of her anger, she did that. She glared at Gray and answer the phone on his behalf. Gray is really shocked. Juvia had glared at him, he even let her answer her phone, so why can't he?

'_women, so unfair'_  
Juvia was surprised when she heard a very familiar voice on the other line.

"_Gray_?"

"Ultear-san?"

Juvia knew Ultear Milkovich-Vastia, the truth is the she is her cousin-in-law. "_JUVIA-CHAN!" _Juvia put the phone away from her ear, it seems that her ear might explode. Ultear is really a serious woman, she is a doctor, she is strict and everyone who don't know her will be scared because of the aura she brings. Juvia figured out that all Fullbusters are like that. Ultear's mother is her father-in-laws big sister. Ultear can be really cheerful whenever she talks to Juvia.

"Ultear-san please don't shout." she pleaded. She saw how her husband's eyes widen from hearing his cousin's name. Ultear is like Erza.

"_aww, still cute Juvia, I told you to stop calling me with honorific" _Juvia can hear her sigh from the other line.

"Uhmm...but i'm not comfortable" she confessed, she's not comfortable from calling her without honorifics. Gray gave her a questioning look.

"_It's alright, I just called because of something." she sounded so happy._

"What is it?" she asked, curious about why she is happy.

_"I was wondering if you can go to our family dinner this coming sunday, also Logan misses you_" Logan is Lyon and Ultear's 3-year-old son. He has his mother's hair color but Lyon's hairstyle and the exact copy of Lyon.

"I miss him too!" she replied excited, she really likes kids and Logan is soo adorable, though she doesn't remember when the Vastia family started to conduct family dinners.

Gray has this irritated look upon hearing his wife. Who is this person she _misses? _He narrowed his eyes and eats his last cut of steak.

"_I'll be expecting you and your bastard of a husband there."_

Juvia giggled. "We're going." She forgets her problem with staying with Gray. It seems that she can get over it. She just needs to be precautious. She still needs to keep her feelings in check. She heard how happy Ultear is and she doesn't want to take it away.

_"Soo..are we going to expect a child with the both of you?"_

Juvia can feel her cheeks blush "ah..I..we..ah..." she felt awkward just thinking about it. She glanced at her husband.

Gray's quirked an eyebrow at her and asked her. "Is there something wrong?" Juvia covers her face with her bangs and shook her head, Gray can hear Ultear laugh from the other line. He gently take his phone from her. Juvia pouted at him.

"Oi, Ultear, shut up." When Ultear heard Gray's voice, she turned into the serious Ultear she is. She really likes toying Juvia, she is so adorable and she admits that Gray is _lucky _to have her.

"_Give it back to Juvia" _  
He can feel her glare from the other line and he is happy that they are on phone because if not, he shudders. She is like Erza.

"Why would I? when this is my phone." he said rolling his eyes.

_"Oh, don't you roll your eyes on me"_

Gray was surprised when from what she said. "How?..wait don't answer I already know it, because you're a witch. hahaha" Gray heard a crack and a 'easy dear' from the other line, Is it Lyon?.

"_It's fine, I will have my revenge once I see you on Sunday. see you." _Gray sweat-dropped. Sunday? The way she said the word see you sounded like it will be the end of him. Then his older cousin hunged up on him. He looked at Juvia, she finished her food.

"what?" she asked when she saw him staring at her.

"what does she mean by _Sunday?"_  
he asked as she drinks her orange juice.

"We are going to their family dinner." she said ignoring his slacked jaw and terrified look.

"b-but...Ultear is going to _kill _me" he said desperation in his voice which made Juvia laugh.

"we're still going."

"Do you want to be a _widow_ at a young age?"

"That's fine with me"  
She heard a groan from him. He was about to say a retort but she beat him at it.

"I want to see _Logan-cha_n" Gray looked at her, despite his protests, he also misses his nephew. Even if he looks just like Lyon, he still loves the little guy.

"Ok. If you say so." He agreed and Juvia seems to be happy. He called the waitress for their bill and paid it leaving some yen for a tip.

Juvia simply ignores the waitress. She looks at her phone and check the calendar. She knew it. It's Logan's birthday. So the dinner is also Logan's birthday celebration but why does Ultear sounded _very happy._ She is sure that it is not only her son's birthday but there is still something else. She raised her head and found Gray asking her if they can leave.

They left the restaurant and starts to walk on the pavement. They walk side by side.  
"It's his birthday, how can I forget about it?" she thought out-loud.

"who?"

"huh?...oh. Logan..It's his birthday on Sunday." That statement seems to make some sense. What kind of uncle is he?

"That's why Ultear called."

"hmmmm?"

"She rarely call." he shrugged at his wife. Now walking closely together he contemplated that without her killer shoes, she only lands just below his chin. He cooly put his hands in his pocket, he still watches her from time to time.

Juvia aware of his glances can't help but feel flustered, she doesn't know what's running in his head. She let out a gasp when she felt his arm wrapped around her waist. She collided unto his hard chest. They momentarily stopped. She bravely lifts her head and came face to face with him. She can feel all of her blood rise to her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his oh so sexy voice. His eyes seems to be boring into hers. Her heart starts beating so fast and she wishes that Gray won't hear it.

"huh?"

"you were about to bump at the post there" he pointed at his back, Juvia followed where his finger is pointing at. She silently berated herself for being stupid. She doesn't even noticed it. She looks around and saw that there are people looking at them. She has her hands on his chest, his arm is wrapped around her and Gray is gazing down at her. From looking at them, it looks like they are shooting a movie. A very romantic one. She clears her throat and quietly thanked him. He nods at her and moves a little bit. A little bit.

He still has his arm wrapped around her. Juvia does not know if she should ask him to remove it. But by looking at Gray's face it seems like he has no plan in removing it. He is annoyed. Annoyed at what? Juvia kept her gaze forward. She noticed that whenever they come across with a guy, he's hold would tighten. And Juvia feels safe and warm and _loved._

Gray can see them. How the guys stares at his wife, or how their eyes stay at his wife's body or legs or breast for too _long, way long_. He hates it. He made sure that those guys will receive his glare.

_'Can't they see that she is mine?'_

Juvia put a hand over his. That caught Gray's attention. She smiled up at him and "I don't think I can feel my side?"

Gray noticed that his grip is so _tight._ "uh..sorry." He apologizes and removes his arm.

Juvia frowned. She just wanted him to loosen his hold _not_ take it off. She watches him from the corner of her eye, Is he blushing? His ears are really red. An awkward silence transpires into them. And she hates it when it happens, cause she doesn't know how to end it.

Juvia and Gray was about to cross the street when Juvia saw an ice cream parlor. She never seen that. Since when does it there?

From all the things Juvia likes, ICE CREAM is on the top of the list.

Gray was surprised when he heard a squeal from her. He quickly panicked and searched for anything that could trigger _that _response. He followed her gaze and that's when he let out a sigh of relief.

_'Just an ice cream, nothing to be worried about'_  
He thought it's a boy band or a handsome guy or a hunk or a cute boy, _anything _that involves a guy. Not that he's threatened, it's just that...

It's just that..arghhhh..whatever

"Do you want to go inside?"  
She nods her head enthusiastically, and seeing her childish side made him smirk.

"Let's go." He absent-mindedly holds her hand, and intertwined their feeling his large hand on her small ones Juvia can't help but stare at those. She swears that her heart is having a war inside. She looks at his broad back.  
_'why? why are you making me confuse?'_

The bell rings when they got inside and Juvia snapped back into reality. Gray gives her a lopsided smile which made her blush in return. She can feel her cheeks grew hotter when she heard him laugh. She punched him on the arm, stronger than she intended

"Oww..I never thought that I will be a _battered husband"_ he said, amused, while rubbing his arm. It does hurt.

"Why you—" Gray covered himself for another blow when a voice interrupted them. He quickly straighten his stance and tried to look composed.  
"Welcome to the Ice Ice Ice Ice Cream Parlor" he said cheerfully in a high pitched tone, which made Gray wonder if he really is a guy.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Mr. Fullbuster  
lost sight of them when a truck passes by, completely covering them.

"Ice cream parlor." His business partner said. Mr. Lockser knew his daughter's craving for ice cream, it's her favorite.

"Oh."

He knew his son, he doesn't like sweets though he likes cold, he _hates sweet._Maybe his wife's doing.

"They hold hands _again_" he said smiling.

"Why do I have to miss _that.?_!"  
His companion just shrug at him.

* * *

Gray just watch Juvia lick her ice cream. Maybe he's a masochist? Why does she have to lick it _sexily?_ Is she even aware of the _effect_ it has? He saw how her pink tongue lap on the heavenly white vanilla ice cream and she let out a _moan _of delight. And Gray can't help but wonder _if_ she can to _that_ to him. She let out a giggle when it trickle down her fingers, she quickly lick it.

Juvia looks at Gray as she lick her ice cream, she can see that he's been staring at it, for a while now. She show it to him, silently asking if he want it. It is his money anyways, she left hers in the office. And Gray seems _happy_ on paying it for_ her._

Gray shook his head when her eyes asks him if he wants it. They are still in the store. He almost, _almost_ let out a groan, when she laps it in her mouth.

He can feel heat engulfing his face and _somewhere _dangerous. He glance down at his pants ...

'_oh, shit!'_

"Ar  
e you okay?" Juvia asks and reaches out to touch his forehead. Gray moans when he felt her cool hands on his heated skin, and oh she smells like vanilla. "I-Im fine" he managed to say, but it sounded croaked.

"Are you sure? cause if not—"

"Im-I'm fine" he said fast, making her narrow her eyes. If they leave, everyone will see the result of her _unporposely _sexy actions. It's turning him damn on. He grab her wrist, the one that holds the sweet sweet ice cream, which made his wife gasp, and he eat it's cone, it's almost finish. He has to do it. He knew that it will _cool _him down. The moment he engulfed it, he cringe because of the sweet taste. He hates sweet. He saw how Juvia gives him a questioning look. He pretended he likes it, making him look constipated.

Juvia let it past. She looks at her fingers and saw some ice cream residue.

Gray's eyes widen from _horror_. Is she going to...? When her mouth starts to open and ready to lick her fingers...

he grabs her hand and do it for her..

Even though he doesn't like sweets, he willingly lick it for her. And he'd be lying if he says it doesn't appeal to him. He straighten his seat and looks at her.

_'she'll soon be the death of me'_

Her face is so red, her eyes wide and her mouth is slightly parted. Juvia can still feel his mouth on her fingers or how his tongue wrapped around it. And that moment she wishes that it's _not_ _only_ her fingers his mouth can do.

He always _knew_ that he can make her like that. Dazed. He silently laugh at her. He gave her one of his infamous smile.."Let's go..I bet our dads are _waiting"._

He grabs her wrist and pretended that it doesn't mean anything. As they walk his hand went down to cup hers. But his smile didn't went unnoticed by her surprised eyes.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Lyon is married to Ultear! I really like LyonxUltear couple, i think their cute. I think Ultear is more mature and Lyon, well you know him.**

**Now who is going to be Gray's rival? I'm open for suggestions but I have my eye on someone. *evil laugh*. Still i like to hear your sides, I want to write a crack pairing.**

**BTW, i'm really happy that to know that from all the Gray-based couple, ONLY, ONLY the GRUVIA is SEMI-CANON, they most likely has the HIGHEST CHANCE TO BE CANON!**

**Anyways.. What will happen to their visit at the orphanage? Will Love bloom for the couple? or Hatred will surpass? Find out on next chapter..**

**NeverInUrWildestDreams**  
**is **  
**out**.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****So sorry for the long wait. It just pisses me off that my first draft for this chapter had been deleted so i have to revise it. And it left me unsatisfied.**

**I just hope that you guys like it.****Because of the long wait, i made a longer chapter**

**Please look past the errors.**

* * *

Chapter4:

Loke's expert lips started to glide down the woman's neck. He heard her faint moan, turning him on. He can't remember what the woman's name is. He is not the one to forget a _girl's_ name, especially when it is the one you're making out with.

He doesn't give a shit.

Tonight. He is going to forget his problems. But this day, he can never forget.

_Three years._

_Three damn long years._

He'd been a jerk,a bastard—Well, he still is. But, _goddammit_, he shouldn't be sulking about the past, that's why he is going to have fun.

He pushes the green-haired chic at the end of his bar. He sucks on her neck just above her collar bone. He can feel her shudder beneath him. Her hands is tugging his hair lightly, dainty fingers massaging his scalp. He roughly grabs her two big mounds, and he started massaging it earning an elicit moan and—did she just _purr?—_ from her.

He left her neck and meets the woman's green eyes. Her green eyes clouded with passion and lust, clearly mirroring what his eyes have. He roughly brushes his lips on hers and harshly shove his tongue in her wet cavern. He knew she likes it rough. She tasted like alcohol. He felt her shiver like she's been jolted by electricity. Their tongue moving in sync—pushing, thrusting, sucking, twirling. He swallowed her moans and whimpers.

He gritted his teeth and his jaw clenches, when he felt her hand skimming his now very tight pants. He does his best to restrain his eyes from shutting close when she palmed him. He threw his head back, her fingers are dangerously skimming his jeans zipper.

He can feel his eyes shut, and he started to regret it. The moment he closes it, he saw _her._

He pushed _her_ image at the back of his mind. He heard an abrupt sound of his pants unzipping.

He stares at her with half-lidded eyes. She gaze up at him, with a seductive smirk, as she begin to free his now erect member.

She grips his length and started pumping. Grunts,moans and dirty curses exchanged. He grabbed her head, and dipped his lips on her. Giving her a bruising kiss, of course, he being a generous guy also gives her some entertainment. As their lips clash, their tongue mingles, he dipped his hand between her thighs. He felt her gasp in his mouth. He started his ministrations. Rubbing, dipping, pinching her wet folds.

They both break for air, as they were send to the edge. Their harbored breathing and the place where they are makes it hard for him to think. And the way she's sucking her fingers is making him hard..._again._

"Wanna continue it?" the woman purrs on his ear, while gliding her fingers on his chest.

He inspect her small face, her now swollen lips, her mounds—that are in danger of showing already. He closes his eyes momentarily and smirks at the woman. Loke Leonard*(A/N: made up the name), 'The lion', 'the cassanova' is back.

He wraps his arms around her shoulders and leans for a kiss on a cheek. Quickly, tidied themselves and headed for the exit.

They are both giggling as they make their way to his car.

He stopped dead on his tracks. He felt like all the air in his lungs were punched out. He just find himself staring at those beautiful hazel brown eyes of _hers_. How can he forget those eyes...

Those eyes that haunted him every night.

The woman beside him noticed that he's frozen on his tracks. Her eyes landed on the woman in front of them.

Loke was snapped out of his stupor when he saw his 'companion' go towards _her._He knew that bitches are territorial.

He stops her mid-way. She was about to slap _her_. "L-loke, _babe_?"  
Her hand still in the air with his hand gripping her wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Leave." he gritted his teeth. His companion shivers from fear. He saw her opens her mouth yet he glares at her making her leave. But before she does that, she gave him a slap. He heard her mutter 'jerk' under her breath. He just smirk.

He didn't even nurse his cheek with his hand. Arghh. It hurts. But the pain his feeling right now hurts even more. The feeling of utter _rejection_, for three years. He shouldered it. He didn't tell it to anyone. And _she's _bringing it back.

He has his head bowed down, his bangs covering his eyes. He doesn't want her to see him like this. He doesn't want her to see him _vulnerable._ He never imagined he'll be seeing her after all these years. As much as he wanted his eyes to feast on her features he knew he _shouldn't_, he knew she'll leave him.

_'She'll leave me'_

He bitterly smile. He stopped being a womanizer when they dated and when she left him, his world crashes down. He felt himself deflating, he felf himself crying.

And of all people, he doesn't want _her_ to see him crying.

He turns his back on her and willed his feet to move when he felt her soft and gentle hand wrapped around his wrist. He stopped. Just like before, whenever she touches him, he will always feel this electrifying shiver. He liked it.

And _missed _it.

"L-loke-kun, I'm sorry" she apologized, like she always does. And he hates it. She doesn't need to apologize cause she didn't do anything wrong. If there is someone who has to apologize it is him. He is a jerk and he deserves it.

Alas, he lifts his head and turns to face hers. He found himself looking at the beautiful orbs of hers. He _misses_ them. He misses the feeling of warmth, the _love. _He remembers when he has her in his arms, he remembers whenever they made love. He remembers how to be _happy_, to feel _satisfied_.

"Idiot.." he muttered as he flicks her forehead, she cupped it and pouted at him. He can't help but feel his heart swell from the sight of her. She is so beautiful. "you shouldn't apologize, you're not the one who did this" he said while pointing on his red cheek.

He was flabbergasted. She laughs. The sound of her merry laugh is music to his ears. He _misses_ them. He never thought that he'll hear it again. She's so close...yet so far. Seeing her in front of him, makes his blood sing, it makes him feel like breathing..._truly_ breathing. He's alive..

He wanted to hug her, but that might scare her away.

"Long time no see, _Aries_".

She just gave him a sad smile. He felt something pinch his heart when he saw her smile like that. Feels like thousands of bricks are thrown over his heart. Loke, now that he had looked at her, notices that she has her pink-haired straighten out. It is longer than he last remembered. And what made him furrow his brows is when he saw her wearing very simple clothes.

Her family is known for the number one supplier of designer's clothes. She should be wearing designer's clothes and stilletos, also she should have bodyguards around her like she always does _before._

Aries, cups his cheek with her hand. Loke unconciously closes his eyes and savors it.

"I...i'm _sorry_"

He frowned at her. Didn't he told her to stop apologizing?

"Arghh.. I told you it's not your fault" he whined like a child.

She just smiles at him. Loke has a feeling that her apology doesn't pertains to what happened a while ago. He saw how she turns her back at him and walks away.

'_No..I can't let her leave me again, not when i had decided'_

Loke, with big steps, encased her in his strong arms. Yes, he had decided. He had decided that his cassanova's days are all over. He will stick to her, and to her _only._

He buries his face on her pink-hair that smells like strawberries. She is still small. She only lands just the same level with his shoulder.

He felt her shiver. She wraps her hands around his arms. And that time, Loke felt like he's in cloud nine. Maybe, maybe he still has a chance.

"_Please_..don't leave me" he whispers on her. He felt her shift in his arms, she reaches for his arms and gently take them off her.

He has this stunned look on his face. All the things he had thought about having a chance, now deflated. Pain evident on his brown orbs, he felt himself breaking in front of her. Why? up until now why hasn't she reciprocated my feelings?

_"_I have to go now." She distances herself and bowed at him.

Loke watches her retreating form. And just like the first time. He felt the pain of rejection. And without thinking he had followed her. He noticed that she's looking around, like she's _hiding _ made him furrow his brows is when he saw an older woman, gave two kids to her. He can't clearly see them due to the darkness.

But the next sentence he heard made his world crumble into pieces.

They called them _mommy_.

* * *

Gray's eyes shifts from the road and to his wife, who is silently snoring, at his side. She's really tired for today. It's quarter to 12, he can feel the burden his eyes are fighting, thanks to Juvia's snoring he remained awake. Though when Juvia finds out that he thought that he will recieve a punch from her. Which is not good cause she punches like a man. He quietly laugh because he sounded just like his friend Elfman, he associates 'man' to almost everything.

When the stoplight turned red, he stoped his Cadillac. He took the blue folder that Juvia is writing on, a while ago.

_Phantom Orphanage_

From all the orphanage they visited, which is really tiring cause it is over 30. The Phantom Orphanage is the one that will be lucky to get into the charity.

He has no knowledge as to how to choose the deserving for the charity so he left it all to her. If you ask him, he thinks all of them can be the lucky orphanage. Well, they are the possible candidates after all. And he doesn't mind helping them all.

Juvia graduated with flying colors in Russia at the degree of business administration. And she is also the organizer of the charity events held in their business. So he knew that it will be easy for her to choose.

He gave her a soft smile as he turn, the engine of his luxury car, on. She is so kind-hearted. He remembered how Juvia cares for the children at the orphanage. Right now he can imagine how good Juvia can be as a mother.

_'what?! i'm already thinking of that?'_

He should make sure that their marriage will work out first, before he thinks of such things. Kids? Soon, but not now, not _yet_. As much as he wanted to have kids roaming inside their house he has to find an assurance that their marriage will work out first. To tell you the truth he wanted to have a family of his own. He'll be lying if he say that he doesn't want to have a child, he even dare to say that he is _envious _of Lyon for having Logan. He wanted to have his own child too. But for now, he has another thing in mind. And that involves his _beautiful__ wife._

Even so kids are troublesome but fun to have...and he noticed that he's fond of them.

They stopped again, when it traffic light signaled stop. He glanced at Juvia, his eyes soften just in the sight of her. Her hair in its usual sexy disarray of mess, giving him the illusion of being surrounded by waves of sea, so blue, so _calm._ Whenever he stares at those beautiful blue eyes of hers, he always found himself drowning in those orbs. Her pale white skin always gives him the serenity that you can find whenever you stare at the moon. She gave him the feeling of de ja vu. He can't help but find her somewhat _familiar._ Like something happened between them. And like he've seen her like _that_ back before. He shook his head, she can't be familiar, she lived at Russia for all her life.

Right?

He doesn't know why but she always give him the vibes like she's hiding something, and yet whatever it is he has this feeling that he _doesn't_ want to know about it.

He was surprised that the traffic light is already green, good thing that there's only few cars present at the time. He's too drowned in her appearance that he weren't able to notice it.

They shouldn't be out this late if it wasn't for her. He always thought that Juvia is an early riser but what happened earlier proves that there's a day that she isn't that punctual at all.

He stiffled a laugh when she snore once again.

* * *

Gray is wearing a grey dress shirt, his muscles rippling underneath it, trousers that hugs his long well-built legs, a matching belt, he is also wearing his sword-like necklace and a ray ban sun glasses is hanging on his shirt.

He looks at his wrist watch and can't help but be annoyed. It's taking Juvia for hours to get dressed, and he, for all people is not fond of waiting. He sighed as he took a sip of his black coffee. Their maids are nowhere to be seen. Well, he told them that he's going to _cook _their breakfast, so they will not obliged to wake up early. He glanced at the food he prepared, he cooked a humble breakfast for the both of them. Nothing to be surprised about, it's just a simple frying. Bacon strips, ham, hotdogs, eggs, toasted bread and orange juice for her is on their table.

He never cooked for anyone, heck he never cooked. He just did that because he wanted to show her that he is serious in all of this 'work-our-marriage' ordeal. He glances on his wristwatch and let out a sigh. _'Does she intend to keep me waiting?_'

He impatiently comb his hair with his fingers and sighed once again. He scoffed and reached for the newspaper. He need to keep her out of his mind.

But his patience had grown thin. He stands up, threw the newspaper and heads for the stairs. He lifts his hand to knock on the mahogany door.

He lightly knock—contrasting on the impatience that he is feeling. When there is no response, he does three consecutive knocks, and the last one is particularly louder.

There's still no answer, before he knew it he had his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Which surprises him because it is open. He peeked his head first to check if she is inside. His eyes widen from what he saw.

She's

Not

There.

He entered her room, which is supposed to be _theirs_, lightly stomping his feet in the process. Rage filled his body and..._dissapointment._ He is angry because she stood him up, he thought she understood what he said about going together, and most especially she let him wait for nothing, and for someone who rarely waits, he waited for _her_. Dissapointment because he really _reall_y want to leave together with _her._

He walks over her king-sized bed, his dark blue eyes looming over the  
smooth layers of her bed. He sighed as he sits down. Crinkles started to form due to his movement. His eyes wandering inside the master's bedroom.

Now that he is _really _inside her room, he let his eyes roam inside it.  
He instantly noticed that she likes _blue._ Her curtains are inthe shade of blue, her carpet, blue, her slippers, blue, her bed sheets blue...everything if not blue, in the shade of blue. The only thing that doesn't consists of that color is her walls, it's white like vanilla.

He let his feet guide him in front the pictures hanging on her walls. Pictures of her and her friends, her parents, she and Logan, and lots of her solo pictures. Now that he've noticed it, she doesn't have any picture of him.

A heavy sigh escaped from him. He tucked his hands in his pockets and turned the other way.

Fortunately, his marvelous orbs landed on the portrait in the middle of the room, just above her bed. In the middle of the room hangs _their _wedding photo.

Heh. That's compensated his deflated feeling. At least, she will never forget that she is married..to him. Eventhough, she doesn't have any pictures of him hanging there, at least that one picture of him with her had made a strong impact in her life.

He just have to take lots of pictures of him with her. So that she has something to display.

Needless to say, Juvia has a secret photo album that consists only, pictures of him.

His eyes landed on her mirror table. He felt the corner of his lips tugging upwards and then he just found himself smiling. He let his feet guide him in front of it. Her table consists of brushes, combs, perfumes, and a make-up kit. He noticed that she doesn't have any jewelry on her table. Well, now that he thought about it, she doesn't wear any.

He takes her perfume to his nose and sniffs it. _'jasmines__'_  
He put it down and takes another one for inspection. _'vanilla'_ He is never the one for snooping on things but when it comes to Juvia his curiosity always take the best of him. It wouldn't hurt to know all the perfumes she uses.

A small dark blue velvety box quirked his interest. It had been designed with intricate butterfly patterns and flowers. He take it to his eye level and noticed a carved _'J.L. _His finger gliding, tracing at the carved letter.

As he lift the lid upwards, he felt the corner of his lips tug upwards.

She has a collection of butterfly clips. Now that really surprises him.

Variety of colors, sizes and designs are present. There are old ones and new ones. Her childish behavior amused him. He remembered her carefree look when she saw an ice cream parlor, he remembered how she lighten out the place with her smile.

He imagined her buying these clips. _'Maybe she's jumping and has this delighted look on her eyes.'_

Oh. How he loves to see her like that. How old is she again? Uh..he doesn't remember, whatever. What is that saying again. Ahh.. age doesn't matter, though he is sure that he is older than her. Still, her childish acts goes well with her.

He put the box down to it's place when his fingers groped on a small button. He lightly pushes it and revealed a secret compartment.

There lies in the secret compartment a very beautiful skyblue butterfly clip, adorned with swarovski beads that glistens when light bounces on it. He gingerly places it between his thumb and his forefinger.

The clip is so beautiful, unique and so fragile. It does looks strong yet brittle. And unmendable. So deceiving.

Like her.

Juvia always show a strong front, strict and sophisticated yet inside she's an emotional wreck. Yet she needs _someone_ to protect her.

_Gray is __making his way__ to his room. Today is really tiring, he finally __finished the proposal that he's going to present tomorrow_. _And hopefully, his will be chosen._

_He always like challenges and now that he has someone to compete with—which is Juvia, who happens to be his wife—he can feel adrenaline rush to his veins like blood._

_He walked past her door when._  
_...he heard a small sob. The sound made his feet glued to the ground. His ears attentive. Then he heard it again, choked sobs and shaky breath._

_'Is she crying?'_

_Before he knew it, he has his ears pressed on the mahogany door. He waited for it again. The sounds became louder._

_He felt a painful tug in his heart, his heart sought out for her. He never thought that Juvia will cry._ _Well, everyone cry—call him weird or whatever— but he always think that Juvia is the only one that will never shed tears. She's that strong. He really thinks highly of her._

_And hearing her sobs from across the room proves that she's fragile like everyone else. That she's soft and has feeling too...like everyone else._

_Still his thought of her doesn't change._

_However, he wanted to show to her that he is here._

_That he is willing to help her shoulder all her problems. That he is willing to protect her. That he will chase away all her fears. That he will take away her rain._

_And he doesn't find it odd. Like it is the reason why he was brought to the world._

_That night he had his back pressed on her door and stayed late till her sobs cease._

Now that he really expect the clip. A wave of familiarity shot right through him.

He flinched and press the heels of his palm on his temple. It feels like that thousands of needles are piercing right through him. And flashes of blurred moments presented in front of him.

_The raven-haired boy is being dragged by the arm. An enthusiastic and cute girl has her arm wrapped around the said boy._

_Gray tried to make his vision vivid but to no avail. He noticed that only the boy's face is blurred while the girl—everything on her is tubid as the faucet water. Yet everything on her screams happiness._

_The boy—young man, if he say— has this bored look on his face and his hands shoved in his pocket. Now that he've noticed it. There are lots of decorations in the street._

_Festival._

_Gray also noticed that the teenage boy—although bored, is really_ happy.

_They stopped in front of a stall. It has lots of jewelry displayed. The girl— he had tried to squint his eyes, to see what she looks like but it is still blurred—tries a lot of accecories on her. And she tried some ridiculous looking accecories and faces him, they both laugh. Their laugh rung merrily in his ears._

_They are both happy. And something about the scenes makes Gray's heart thrum. Warmth engulfs his body and a certain place on his chest that almost made him grip his chest._

_It felt good._

_Gray's eyes follows the raven-haired boy's movement._ _Slowly, and ever so gently he picked up a very, very_ **familiar**_ butterfly clip__._

_And Gray felt like something inside him exploded._

_He...The teenage boy..._

_He's watching his own memory._  
_He..he is that teenage boy._

_He continued watching himself—which is weird—as to what he will do next, though he already knows._

_When the woman turns back to him, the raven-haired boy,clipped it to her hair. And eventhough the girl's face is blurred, he knew that she is shock._

_Gray almost had a heart attack when the woman faces him...and gives him a soft smile._

He is breathing heavily now, he has his hands gripping the table for support and his other hand is still pressed on his temple, sweat beads his forehead down to his neck and hides under his shirt.

He tried to calm his breathing. Something about the _girl_, makes his heart wretched in _pain_ and _longingness_.

The butterfly clip..  
It can't be. Is he —No..he was the one who gave the clip. But if it is so, the woman...could it be that she is _Juvia_? But how can he knew her in his teenage years, when she lived in Russia all her life?

What if the clip has a replica? You know, every accecory like that has something that looks like it.. Yeah, that is right. It just happen that it is important to Juvia, showing that she _kept_ it.

He felt himself sighing. Somewhere in his heart..he's hoping that they _shared_ a past.

He put back the clip to its respective place. When he put it back, something caught his eye. There lies a photo..its back facing him..._J.F._

What made it more intriguing is that it has a message.

_So that u'll remember me, Juvia-chan._

His fingers aching to flip the photo, _dammit_ why does it feels like he's moving so slow?

A gasp made him freeze. He felt like he's a thief caught redhandedly. He raised his head, only to see his handsome face-on the mirror, but that's not something that made him surprised.

_She's still here._

Clad only with a towel and eyes wide like a saucer, cheeks tinted with pink because of the steam, Gray can't help but be mezmerized. Gray's eyes travel from her hair that was wrapped by a towel and a few stubborn tendrils of her blue curly hair fall on her small face to her voluptous body wrapped by a _small_ towel. And _goddammit_ she looks so enticing. He will all his self-control before he takes her right there and now.

He should be nursing a nose bleed right now but the situation is so uncalled for. He suddenly felt his throat run dry, his chest tightening due to the thrumming of his heart. The warmth he's feeling in his chest creeping to his face. She's so close to touch, _this _is just her reflection, what more if he saw her. Really. Just a simple turn and he's life will be _complete._

Juvia doesn't know what to do. It seems like her feet can't function anymore. She stood there frozen. Gray has his back turned to her but she can still see his reaction through that mirror.

It feels odd standing just meters away from _him_, half naked. Oh come on Juvia, it's not _that_ odd at all, there are _things_ past from having yourself seen _half-naked_ by _him._

She doesn't cover herself when Gray's eyes started to inspect her. Unlike any other man thrown into this situation, they may be undressing her with their eyes and any other dirty things. But _him_.

He is staring at her _adoringly._

When the blunette saw that Gray is about to turn, she started to squeak. "N-no.."

She felt like she was a deer that was cornered. She doesn't know where to lead her feet.

Because of her undecided movements, she doesn't notice when her towel started to slip. Gray, now facing her, almost have his eyes out of its socket.

Flabbergasted, he never thought that he'll see her in her birthday suit. He tried to keep his cool, and all his will power to just stare at her face. _Just keep your damn eyes on her face,_ he growled to himself. But _maybe_ this day his self restrained can crumble like glass. _Just this once_, he childishly whine inwardly. Who knows how long he'll ever see her like _this again._

Inner battles decided, he let his dark blue orbs lingers on her big breasts, her small waist and to her wide hips. Damn, he can feel something dangerous coming, especially in his groin. It's not everyday you can see someone as beautiful as her _naked. _The image now engraved in his mind. Oh how he wish he can touch her. _She's just so fucking beautiful._ Filled in right places and thin in appropriate way.

One thing came in his dirty ol' mind, _She'll be the death of me._

Their eyes met and _hell_, the look she's giving makes him mad at himself. She's on the verge of crying. It feels like someone had thrown apunch on his gut.

Before he opens his mouth to say something, scent of bubblegum fills his nostrils, and why is it suddenly _dark _and _wet?_ Then followed by a loud slam.

Gray touch his face that is now covered by Juvia's towel. He felt his face grow even warmer from thinking that _it_ might be the towel she wrapped on her body.

He brought the fluffy material down to his eye level for inspection and noticed that it is much smaller than a regular towel that you wrap on your body. Dissapointed, he sighed. He admit, he's one pervert guy _but_ he doesn't feel happy that _blessed_ after seeing her on tears.

Should he apologize? but that will only make her embarrass

He left her room and started to go downstairs, leaving the towel on top of the vanity table.

The eratic beating of his heart made it hard for him to breathe. He slumps himself on the seatee on the recieving area and closes his eyelids shut. Instead of her wonderful nude body, what he saw brought a stinging pain in his chest. Her crying face. Her cerulean eyes glossy with tears, her cheeks red due to embarrassment.

And he hates himself.

_'Idiot, idiot, idiot," _he berated himself

He brought a hand to wash his face and sighed. Made his way to the kitchen. The table still full with the foods he cooked.

Walking to the ref, he took a glass of water and drank it to cool himself down. He went back to the receiving room only to be met by Juvia. Her back facing him.

She's wearing a simple teal polo shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, and flat shoes that has beads adorning it. Her beautiful hair flowing freely down her back.

Juvia knew that he's here already. The painful drumming of her heart made her put her hand on top of her chest. Can she face him? Arghh...This is so troublesome!

"Let's go already" she breathed out and started walking.

She thought that any confrontation will be left aside. But she thought wrong. Proven that fate is not on her side. Gray had his hand on her arm. Gently stopping her.

Her bangs covering her face, he said "You..should eat first, then we'll leave"

"but—"

"Don't worry i'll leave you for awhile"

Then she saw him walk outside. She felt a painful tug on her chest, particularly on her heart when he doesn't even gave her a glance.

With quivering lips, she went to the kitchen to have breakfast. She doesn't eat breakfast so it's new for her.

When he was away from her, he released a breath, he doesn't know he's been holding. He runs his fingers on his silky tresses. He peeks on the window and saw her enters the kitchen. He went back to get something. A lighter.

Showered by the sunlight, he visits the garden. Starts rummaging his pocket, looking for something.

"In case of emergency", he muttered as he fished out a box of cigarette. Because of his work and life, he always have a cigarette on his pocket.

He put one between his lips and lighted it up. Started to inhale it's soothing and calming presence. He lets it fill him before he exhaled.

He threw his third stick on the trash can nearby. When he was went back, he was shock to still see her waiting.

Upon hearing him enter, Juvia raised her head to stare at him. "I thought you already left" He voiced out. All the embarrassment earlier forgotten.

Her features graced with a soft smile. "You said we will go together" She saw how his lips turned into a smirk, and what her devil side was chanting was that he's a sexy beast. She silently agreed. But she also wanted to make him _bothered_.

"Besides..." His eyes watched her every move like a hawk, the way she stands up and walk towards him. Eventhough she's not showing any skin, she never failed to be _sexy._ She lightly touched his arm, brushing her fingertips making him fidget. And she can't help but smirk to the effect she had on him."..I think I forgot how to drive"

"W-well.. I never thought you're lazy" he stuttered, her proximity making him aware that she smells like bubblegum and vanilla.

"No..I'm not"

"Whatever..i..I can be..your driver" he suggested though that was what they'd talk about.  
"Of course..you are"

Gray felt her lips on his neck. Hadn't he told you before she stands just below his chin? His eyes wide like he saw a ghost. He stood stiff like a statue.

_She's...smelling me_

She's not touching him but the effect is enough to make him on his knees. _I'm a man with pride_

The tip of her nose poking his neck. She retracted back with her hand pinching her nose. With a dusgusted look she added "You smell"

He looked at her with horror, his first instinct is to smell himself. His cheeks tinted with pink _What the —this woman_. "I smell _fine!"_

He doesn't know how she define differentiate a person who smells to not. She had this teasing smile on her beautiful face, unfortunately for Gray, she masked it best.

"No...you smell" she said as she makes her way to the door, Gray following her shouted "No i'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_Noo!"_

That must hurt, Juvia now infront his car, watches as he makes hinself bald. Then she burst out laughing.

"Enough..I was just joking"  
That made Gray look at her with mouth agape. What?! can't she laugh?

"You.._joked?_" Now it's her turn to be uncomfortable.  
"Uh..yeah"

"Nothing..let's go wife" He wrapped his arm on her shoulder while chuckling

"Whatever..just don't smoke" That made Gray raise his brow. "You..saw me?"

She has her eyes infront "No...I _smelled_ you"

"Oh...I..like you hair down" He mumbled like an idiot, changing the subject. He can see her blush and unconciously clreach for her hair. He bent down to whisper something.. He felt her shiver and that just made him smirk.

Out of chivalry, he opens his car's door open for her. When she got inside, he made his way to the passenger's seat. And started the engine.

With their first destination set, there's only one thing that is set on her head

_"He said I'm beautiful"_

* * *

Her cerulean eyes watches her husband play with the children in the orphanage. The last orphanage they visited, and funny she doesn't feel any tireness. With the hot mug between her hands. It's really late now, but then Gray hadn't lost his enthusiasm with kids. Seeing him play with those kids, makes her heart swell with warmth.

She felt her breathe hitched up when Gray's merry eyes landed on her. Feeling the hotness of her face, she bashfully avoided his gaze.

"Ah..He will be a good father someday" She whipps her head making her hair fly, she saw an old woman looking at Gray with a soft smile.

She felt herself blush even harder, her eyes looking but at Gray. This time kids are lining up for a piggy back..Her gaze soften "Yeah..he will" she admited.

A soft giggle made her look at the old woman again. "Both of you will be...you're match made in heaven"

She choked in her own saliva and looked at the woman with surprised eyes. "Don't look surprised girl, it's the truth, what more is the reason both of you got married?"

Pain flashes in her eyes momentarily but she masked it with a smile._ For business_

"I bet the both of you wanted to have a child already?"

"ahhh..we're...not hurrying things yet" she reasoned.

"Ahh..yes yes.." then they chat in other things when the old lady or Mrs. Porla, the wife of the founder of this orphanage, excused herself.

Juvia's eyes inspect every corner of the orphanage and deemed that they needed financial help.

She almost have a heart attack when someone poked her leg. She looked down only to meet a big teary eyed brown eyes. She crouches down and pats the brown-haired girl on the head. "What's wrong darling?" she cooed

"Up" the little girl said and raised her arms toward her. Juvia, not wanting to upset the girl, carries her. She felt her heart burst when the little girl nuzzle her head on her shoulder.

Unbestowed of her knowing, Gray is eyeing her with softness in his eyes.

* * *

He takes his sunglass off his eyes, roaming his eyes on the airport. It felt surreal for him. To be back.

His blond hair swept up to the sides making the girls look at him. Isn't he an eye candy?

He's back here to see his little sister and to meet her boyfriend. And also he's back for a business. A proposal made by Mr. Fullbuster. An engineer. Heh. I hate engineers.

But then they are going to team up for a project, unknown to them they are going to fight for a certain blue-haired beauty.

* * *

**A/N: I practically written who this new guy is.**

**Thank you to those who are supporting my fic even though it's horrible, thank you guys, you're reviews really encourages me, A LOT!**

**See you for the next chapter**


End file.
